Edward
Edward runs the Wellsworth-Brendam Branchline, and is the number 2 engine on the North Western Railway. Bio Edward was built in 1896 by Sharp, Stewart, and Co. and worked on the Furness Railway in England. He came to Sodor in July 1915 to help build the North Western Railway with Thomas. Edward did not get along well with Thomas at first, who was jealous of him. The two bickered and argued about accidents. However, Thomas soon saw the error in his ways, and successfully made it up to Edward. After the line was built, Edward was the main express engine until Henry and Gordon arrived. Edward was kept in the shed for quite a while, and the other big engines told him that he was too weak to work. Edward grew more and more sad until he was finally given a chance to come out in 1924, much to the annoyance of the other engines. Edward pulled a passenger train, and did so well, that he was allowed to come out again the next day. That day, he shunted trucks in the yard, but left to help Gordon, who had got stuck on a hill while pulling a freight train. Everyone was pleased with Edward, and the Fat Controller likely gave him important jobs. Sometime between 1949 and 1950, Edward was given the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch line to himself. Now, he works it along with BoCo, Derek, Salty, Porter, Bill, Ben, and sometimes Donald and Douglas. Edward became scared of the Gorsafllyn line after several spooky events back in 1930, during the Great Depression. In 1998, Henry, Gordon, and James teased him about this, while Thomas and Percy were annoyed with them. Edward told Thomas and Percy the story, and tried to warn Henry, but to no avail. Trainz Models SI3D's 2010 model of Edward was used until Episode XIII. From Episode XIV onwards, SI3D's 2012 model with 3D faces is used. The model has already been used in the Trainz remake of Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party. Basis Out of all the original 11 engines, Edward's basis seems to be the most mysterious. According to Wilbert Awdry, Edward is a "heavily modified" Sharp, Stewart, and Co. "Larger Seagull". Personality Edward is very wise and a father like figure. He sometimes isn't confident with his age but usually always looks on the bright side. He can also be very stern, especially with twins Bill and Ben, but does enjoy them as well. Along with Toby and Duck, Edward has never had an accident relating to arrogance or naughtiness. Sometimes, he can also be cheeky. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers * Old Reliable * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom * Special Engines Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing (cameo) * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) * A Breakthrough Discovery (cameo) Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist * Jim's Tale (cameo) * Diesels and Dragons * Airhead (cameo) * Painful Memories * A Turning Point for Edward * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Gordon Pops In * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines (cameo) * Conspiracy Theories Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * Night Express to Vicarstown * Revenge of the Ghost Train NWR Origins * Two's Company * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER (does not speak) * Splendid Red * Great Western Escape (cameo) T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble * Right on Traction * Double Teething Troubles * Derek and Gordon Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I, More Branch Line Engines-onwards * EnterprisingEngine93: Episode IV-Episode IV, NWR Origins + Specials TV Appearances Edward has appeared in every season and special except Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He is the only one of the original 7 Steam Team members not to do so. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK, and William Hope in the US. Trivia * Edward was the first character introduced in the Railway Series. * After having the main role of the last two episodes of Season 4, Edward became the last member of the original 11 engines to have an episode focused on him on the Engines of Sodor. Gallery Edward,GordonandHenry1.png|Edward in the model era of the TV Series. OldIronRS8.PNG|Edward in the Railway Series. AShedforEdward4.png|Edward in the CGI Series Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:4-4-0 Category:Steam Team Category:Steam Locomotives Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Blue Engines